the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2003 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Balloons * Strike Up The Band Barney ''(HiT Entertainment) ''- 1st time * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) - 3rd time * Arthur Read (Marc Brown) (First time since 2001) - 6th and last time * Stewie Griffin ''(FOX Broadcasting Company) ''- 1st time * Underdog (Classic Media) - 1st time * Pikachu (Game Freak) (to promote Pokémon: Advanced) - 3rd time * Little Bill (Nickelodeon) ''- 2nd time * Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) (to promote Clifford's Puppy Days) - 10th time * Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) - 2nd time * Pat and Mat (Ateliéry Bonton) - 5th time * Ed from Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Cartoon Network) - 1st time * Fred Flintstone (Hanna-Barbera) - 6th and last time * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (United Feature Syndicate) ''- 2nd time * 'Super Grover ''(Sesame Workshop) - 1st time * Cheesasaurus Rex '(Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Wild Thing (Harper Children's Books) (to celebrate Where the Wild Thing Are's 40th Birthday) (Retired) - 4th and last time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 4th time * Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodoen) (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Kermit the Frog ''(The Jim Henson Company) ''- 2nd time * Garfield (Paws, Inc.) (to promote Garfield: The Movie) - 1st time Novelty Balloons * Gorgeous Gobbler (Recreation of 1950s Turkey Balloon, Retired) * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars * Pumpkins (2nd Version) * Mini Hot-Air Balloon (Retired) * ABC Bouncing Balls (Retired) * Happy Hippo (Retired) * Freda The Dachshund (Recreation of 1950s Dachshund Balloon) * Harold The Fireman * Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls * Uncle Sam * Flying Fish * Toy Solider * Macy's Blue Stars * Ice Cream Cone (Retired) * Cloe The Holiday Clown (Retired) * Charlie the Elf * Macy's Red Stars Falloons * M&M's Network (Retired) - 6th and last time * Green Dog - 4th time * Percy the Penguin (Retired) - 3rd and last time Floats * Cornucopia * Sesame Street * Hess * Bob the Builder * Big Comfy Couch * Lego * Build A Bear Workshop * Animal Planet * Angelina Ballerina * Wild West Express Train * Marshmallow Peeps * Barney & Friends * New York Daily News Big Apple * Statue of Liberty * Postal Service * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Ecko Unlimited * Planters Nutmobile * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * American Insurance * Marion Carole Showboat * Hershey * Madison Square Garden * Santa's Sleigh Performers * Clay Aiken * Ben Bledsoe * Marshmellow Peeps * The Cast of The Big Comfy Couch * Michael Bolten * Kristien Chenoweth * Chicago * M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Birdie, and Grimace * Kelly Clarkson * The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Grover, Windows: (Top: Count Von Count, Baby Bear, Herry Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Praire Dawn, Zoe), (Bottom: Telly Monster, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Ernie, Bert), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snufflepagus, Gordon, Bob, Gina, Alan, Luis, Maria, Gabi, Miles and the Kids * Judy Collins * Jim Dale * Hilary Duff; performed "So Yesterday" * Harvey Fierstein * Tyler Hanes * Barney and Friends: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ * Planters: Mr. Peanut * Patrick King Jr. * The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Murray, and Captain Feathersword * Kool & The Gang; performed "Jungle Boogie" * Kate Levering * Idina Menzel * The Radio City Rockettes * Mya * Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder, Scoop, and Pichard * Stacie Orrico; performed "(There's Gotta Be) More to Life" * Ipsita Paul * Angelina Ballerina * Simple Plan; performed "Addicted" * Ruben Studdard; performed "Sorry 2004" * Bernie Williams * Special Tribute to Bob Hope Performer Groups * America Sings Marching Bands * Theodore Roosevelt High School Rough Riders Band - Honolulu, HI. Trivia * This is the only post-1973 parade not to begin with Tom Turkey, who traditionally appears at the start of the parade. Instead, Cornucopia was the first float.